candys_burger_and_friesfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy the Cat
Were you looking for Cindy the Cat, Shadow Candy or Old Candy from the first game, or New Candy or CAT from the second game? Candy = Candy the Cat is the main titular antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. He's an animatronic cat who, along with his fellow animatronics, entertain children in Candy's Burger and Fries. At night, he becomes active and goes after Mary Schmidt Appearance Candy is a blue animatronic cat with a white belly and face. On his head, he has brown eyes and triangular shaped ears. He has a white snout with freckles, a nose and sharp teeth underneath. He has bright red cheeks on his face, similarly to the toy animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He has a long red tie that starts from his neck. Behaviour .]] Candy takes a route to both doors of The Office. He starts on the Show Stage along with Cindy, before coming going on a path to get to either Entrance Hall or Backstage 1, which both lead to The Office doors. Candy is also active when the power goes out, where he'll come into the room and kill the player. Audio More info coming soon. Trivia *Candy is one of the two animatronics that can enter The Office from both the left and right door. **The other animatronic is RAT. *Candy has been shown to wield both a microphone and the burger figurine found in The Office, shown by the "Thank you too." image. *Candy is the popularist fan character within the Five Nights at Freddy's community, and has been included in multiple games not made by Emil "Ace" Macko. *Emil "Ace" Macko has made a withered/phantom version of Candy that doesn't appear in game. It's a reskin of Candy with eyes similar to a Phantom animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and lacking his ear, similarly to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **There was also a Nightmare Candy made, which appears in the "Thank you too." image, and similarly to Markiplier, is just a floating head. *Candy is the only animatronic to have counterparts in the first game. **In the second game, every animatronic except RAT has counterparts. |-|Gallery = ''Five Nights at Candy's'' Gameplay 81.png|Candy, as he appears on the Title Screen. 88.png|Candy, twitching on the Title Screen. 89.png|Candy, yet again twitching on the Title Screen. 183.png|Candy, with Cindy, on the Show Stage. 184.png|Candy, alone on the Show Stage. 196.png|Candy in Main Hall 1. 203.png|Candy in Main Hall 2. 215.png|Candy in Entrance Hall. 330.png|Candy in Main Hall 3. 329.png|Candy in the Second Party Room. 562.png|Candy in the Arcade Area. 649.png|Candy in Backstage 2 861.png|Candy in Backstage 1. Candy Jumpscare.gif|Candy attacking Mary during the Power Outage. Candy Jumpscare 2.gif|Candy attacking Mary from the right side of The Office. Cutscenes 578.png|Candy and Cindy, looking down in the Night 4 Cutscene. 579.png|Candy and Cindy, both looking at the camera in the Night 4 Cutscene. Extra 1156.png|Candy, along with Cindy, Penguin and Chester, in one of the sketches on the Extra menu. 1154.png|Candy, as a sketch from the Extra menu. 1155.png|A sketch of Candy's jumpscare, as seen on the Extra menu. Miscellaneous ''Making Candy'' tumblr_nfetx3wvqY1tlqf51o1_1280.png|The first Candy model. His jaw makes a two piece head, he has endoskeleton eyes and cyan fur. tumblr_nfg4ebNtSZ1tlqf51o1_1280 2.png|The second Candy model. He now has his brown eyes and a shine. His freckles are also barely visible. tumblr_nfg8t0hPlu1tlqf51o1_1280.png|The third Candy model, which now has a body, but lacks his regular red tie. Tumblr nfhl748ehR1tlqf51o1 540.png|This model seems to be the same as the previous one. tumblr_nfhl748ehR1tlqf51o2_540.png|Ditto. tumblr_nfi0dao8Mi1tlqf51o1_1280.png|The fourth Candy model. Candy now has red cheeks, and has smaller pupils similarly to Toy Bonnie. tumblr_nfi24m1N261tlqf51o1_1280.png|The fifth Candy model, which now has his tie. tumblr_nfjibljUMz1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Candy's final model. Teasers Candy_Teaser.png|Candy, in his teaser. Thank_You_Too.png|Candy, with all the other animatronics from the game, in the "Thank you too!" image. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters